tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Updates/2007-08-21
Maps and Missions • Control Points – we are Working on overhauling and bringing online functional control points that play as interesting and fun as they should. You may notice some changes and bugs as we overhaul all of these areas. • There are now some new map specific loading screen textures • New moral dilemma mission “Conscientious Objector” at Alia Das on Wilderness • New Wilderness mission “Too Close For Comfort” at Alia Das on Wilderness • Removed Wilderness missions “Reporting For Duty, Sir” and “Life Of The Party.” • Changed mission completer at Alia Das for final Boot Camp mission “Moving Up To The Big League.” • Changed mission giver for mission “Receptive Reception” at Alia Das on Wilderness. • Reordered early Wilderness missions to create better mission flow. • Wormhole teleporter added from Valverde: Marshes (Paludos) to Ligo: Ashen Desert Bootcamp • Obstruction Destruction now requires killing the Bane on the bridge as an actual objective. Bane can be killed by anyone (NPC or player) to count. • Hovering dropship now appearing at start of Bootcamp • Commander Elvers now spawns inside the outpost after the control point is taken, instead of outside and running in. • Tale of the Elements now has an objective indicator for the entrance to the cave, as well as for the actual location of the Logos inside the cave. • The Last Stand objective now more clearly indicates the player needs to run outside the base. • A dropship now arrives to transport the player to Wilderness upon completion of bootcamp Concordia Wilderness • Added crafting stations and crafting vendors at Alia Das and Daghda’s Urn on Wilderness. • Fixed instance teleporter bug that prevented players from entering Guardian Prominence. • Added useable Dropship map teleporter to Twin Pillars on Wilderness Concorida Divide • 3 New Logos Gates on Divide • Crafting stations now appear in Concordia Divide. They are located in Foxtrot Outpost, Foreas Base Underground, and Hydro Plant Control Point Concordia Divide – Timroa Mines • Medic Vendor will now vend medic things **Arieki Torden Plains – Phanin Research Facility • Reduced the number of creatures populating some rooms • Fixed a bug that was causing Phanin Supervisors and Phanin Wardens to do too much damage to players. • Fixed a bug that prevented players from purchasing medical supplies from Medic Dager. • Mission: Mind of a Madman: Fixed a bug that prevented map indicators from disappearing after a specific mainframe had been hacked. Arieki Torden Plains – Kardash Atta Colony • Modified spawn placement to accommodate changes to the layout of the instance • Fixed a bug that made players unable to use the /stuck command while in the operation. • Added various boss encounters and changed the boss encounter with Atta Queen Kardash. • Fixed a bug that prevented players from purchasing medical supplies from Medic Paran. • Added additional variations of the Atta to diversify encounters. Valverde Plateau • Fixed bug with Plateau mission “The Stainless Steel Bloodhound” that was preventing the “Modified Bane Sentinel” from starting patrol. • Retread Caves, Treeback Camp, Turpis Refinery, and Eloh Vale should all indicate hospital locations and exits on the overhead map • Fixed Eloh Temples teleporters Arieki Torden Incline - Communications Tower • Fixed a bug that prevented players from using the door switch, thus preventing further entry into the operation. Crafting • Changed all crafting skills to be in Recruit class • Added new hand grenade types: Fire, Ice, Sonic, EMP • Added crafting recipes for all hand grenade types (Physical, Fire, Ice, Sonic, EMP) • Added craftable armor paint recipes • Added craftable ammunition recipes • Adjusted resource improvement recipes • Enhancement Recipes for Crafting now drop off Bane units **These recipes allow players to improve the enhancements on items **Enhancement requires Components **Components are gotten by reverse-engineering items • All consumable crafting recipes now drop from most creatures Weapons and Abilities • Fixed issue where the Polarity Gun was not doing discharge damage. You hold down the button on the polarity gun which builds up a charge. To activate discharge damage, hold down the fire button with the weapon equipped. It will do a small to moderate amount of damage during that hold down phase. When you let up… BOOM, discharge means extra damage. • Radial and Conical Healing Discs now heal the user in addition to AoE targets • Engineer’s Repair Bot now correctly repairs armor • Armor Vendors now have Cipher tools, Salvage tools, Tissue Extraction tools, and basic armor paint • Polymorph ability Thrax was wrong type, missing animations. This is now fixed. • Duration of bots summoned by Bot Construction was only 1 minute. Changed it to 2 minutes, matching the tooltip • Bio Augmentation duration was too short – increased to 2 min. • Bio Augmentation now requires Power and Micromech • Bot Construction ability now consumes Power • Fixed misnamed Repair Bot created by Bot Construction ability • Shield Extender ability now consumes Micromech • Added PBAE 15m radius healing discs and repair tools to Armor and Tool vendors • Added Cone 20m healing discs and repair tools to Armor and Tool vendors • Spawned creatures from abilities should have less health now, and do more weapon damage • Many pieces of armor were missing their secondary effects, such as damage reflection, stealth, etc. These are fixed now. • The Staff skill was not giving damage bonuses for pump levels like it should. This is fixed now. • The design of Target Painting changed slightly. Target Painting functionality and in-game UI tooltips have been updated. • The Exobiologist Ability Create Clone should properly duplicate your appearance, weapon, and skills for the created clone. • Updated Leech ability to use vampiric effects • Updated Tectonic strike to announce damage correctly • Combat Mode has changed slightly: **Creatures considered trivial to you will no longer put, or keep you in combat mode. **This applies in reverse as well, creatures whom you are considered trivial to will not enter combat mode when you attack them either. • Loot Drops are undergoing changes: **Overall drop rates for equipment are lower than before **Large creatures like Stalkers have the highest drop rates **Mini-bosses have the second highest drop rates **Minion creatures have the lowest drop rates **Drop rate quality depends on difficulty of target: § Minions on shared maps drop up to Uncommon (green) Not all of these have been updated yet to do this yet. This is a bug. § Mini-bosses on shared maps drop up to Rare (blue) Not all of these have been updated yet to do this yet. This is a bug. **There are exceptions to the above rule of thumb § Only Bane drop equipment as loot **Ammo will drop more frequently than before • Net gun has gone from Clip Size=4 to Clip Size=1 • Fixed a bug that would prevent Elite items (purple) from being created with any enhancement modules on them • Hortimonculus Added. There are still a few bugs and is undergoing some fixes. 1. The Hortimonculus requires a bio corpse to be targeted before it can be summoned. The health of the hortimonculus is determined as a percentage of the corpses max health. 2. Each pulse of the hortimonculus uses a percentage of its health, but also heals each player for that same percentage. 3. Each pulse also puts a short duration damage resistance buff on surrounding group members. The duration is the frequency of the pulse. • Force bolt replacing Knockback on Commando (This abuility has a bug. It should require adrenaline, but currently does not) 1. The Commando uses Logos to call upon individual damage types to directly harm foes. Ability fires an appropriate damage type projectile at the target 2. This ability affects a single target 3. Each bolt has a chance to have the secondary effect for the respective damage type go off upon critical hits Skill Pumps for Force Bolt produce the following secondary effects: 1. Pump Level 1 – Sonic 2. Pump Level 2 – Light 3. Pump Level 3 - EMP 4. Pump Level 4 – Fire 5. Pump Level 5 - Ice • Vendor inventories have been tweaked slightly, for sort order and contents • Updated the prices of Scrap, Nucleotides, and Micromech • Updated prices are noted. The first four items in a resource category are cheaper; however the final resource in a category experienced noticeable inflation. •Creature and Bane kills are now worth more credits. Example: Scrap Metal – was 5 / now 1 Mechanical Components – was 10 / now 3 Electromechanical Devices – was 15 / now 7 Electronics – was 20 / now 18 Integrated Circuits – was 25 / now 45 • Increased the shopkeeper sell-to price of junk loot • Added junk loot back to the drop tables (most creatures except some Arieki indigenous creatures and some varieties of Bane units now drop their junk loot again) • Economic change to ammo. Ammo now comes in grades. Please check your weapon to verify what type of ammo it requires and swap out your ammo at the shop if necessary. Cartridges Shop Value (Rounded) Standard Grade Cartridges 2 Improved Grade Cartridges 4 High Grade Cartridges 8 Select Grade Cartridges 20 Elite Grade Cartridges 50 Power Cells Shop Value (Rounded) Standard Grade Power Cells 3 Improved Grade Power Cells 6 High Grade Power Cells 16 Select Grade Power Cells 40 Elite Grade Power Cells 100 Propellants Shop Value (Rounded) Standard Grade Propellants 7 Improved Grade Propellants 16 High Grade Propellants 35 Select Grade Propellants 85 Elite Grade Propellants 215 Rockets Shop Value (Rounded) Standard Grade Rockets 10 Improved Grade Rockets 20 High Grade Rockets 45 Select Grade Rockets 110 Elite Grade Rockets 265 Enemies • Lightbenders are now immune to Laser damage • Lightbenders are no longer vulnerable to EMP damage • Maws now hit harder • Thrax Technician’s mini-turrets should now attack • Forean Machina were self-resuscitating too quickly and not resuscitating more than once. This has been fixed. • Thrax grenadiers, rifle soldiers, and lieutenants can crouch in battle • Caretakers now resurrect allies at level 1 • Fixed bug where Howlers were dying immediately after their Hunters • Xanx only devour other Xanx and no longer fight each other • Fixed loot targeting on the Stalker • Predators in Crater Lake Research Facility no longer one-hit kill players • “Boss” Kael now do more damage • Many creatures could be crit-killed when they shouldn’t have been able to be; this has been fixed • Many adventure-specific Bane were not fighting properly (or at all). These should now be properly gung-ho. • Some Thrax might not have been using their weapon melee attacks • Some Thrax weapon melee damage may have been too low • Lowered levels of Highland Boargar ambient spawns on Plateau • Sentinels now “phase out” and avoid 80% of attacks instead of 95%. However, it is still better to snipe them unawares. UI: • Default chat tabs changing – Please reset chat to default setting for this to take effect. o General = all chat except combat, lfg and global o Global = only lfg and global o Combat = unchanged • New characters now receive 10 units of armor paint in their inventories • Added MMO style default control scheme as selectable from the Options screen under Keybinding. **This will allow you to access all 5 visible abilities in the ability drawer with a single keystroke. **MMO Key Bindings - added an alternate UI setting. You can access it from the Options menu. **Keybindings by default for MMO loadout: o Use - Right Mouse btn o Cycle weapon back - Q o Cycle weapon forward - E o Ability Slots 1 to 5 - 1 to 5 o Auto-run – Num Lock • Removed the ability to perform keybindings bound to the left or right mouse or the mouse wheel while in UI mode because it was interfering with UI functionality. **Sometimes you could mouse wheel and adjust the camera when you meant to scroll a listbox. Or you would fire your weapon when you meant to pick up an item from you backpack. • In FPS (default mode) T is now use and melee is F. **This key will perform the critical finishes as well. This should reduce the problem with players accidentally looting corpses when trying to melee or crit finish. • You now have 5 ability 'loadouts' in the ability drawer. (FPS and MMO modes) **It will now hold 5 sets of 5 abilities for 25 total abilities. **Shift 1 through 5 will switch your loadouts by default. **You can also now switch to an ability slot that doesn't have an ability in it. • Finishing off crit-killed creatures no longer requires a direct target (Crit-killed creatures should no longer steal your targeting reticle), just melee'ing nearby one that you can finish should be sufficient to finish them off. • New waypoint window that allows user to change between instances of the same map • Added a new customer service menu, it can be reached by going through the Radial Menu or using the commands /help, /h, /?, /petition or /bug • There is now a clone credits counter display on the attributes window - You earn clone credits currently by reaching a tier selection level. In the future you will be able to earn extra clone credits via missions and possibly other ways yet to be defined. • There is now an Enter Battle button before loading into a zone so that you can read the entire loading screen if you so choose. There is a small override toggle for this mechanic on the loading screen. Art • Adjusted skin color and hue channel for all avatars so that they have more natural skin colors. This change will make currently created avatars skin value appear different than when created. • Visibility distance for avatars and most creatures increased to 100m. • Fixed default armor hue values – no longer any purples or bright colors in loot drops or default hues when purchased from vendors Fixed Issues from last Patch: • Made it easier to hit running & walking targets. • Critted actors can no longer be revived • Fixed a bug that let you jump and slide very far up perfectly vertical objects • Fixed a bug where the death penalty 10% decay of armor wasn't applied to your current armor pool. • Fixed the cooldown on the Propellant Pump Effect • Mission: Atta Control: There are now only 5 Transducers to destroy instead of 7 • Mission: Atta Control: Fixed a bug that prevented map indicators from disappearing when a transducer was destroyed. • Mission: Atta Control: Added an map indicator that directs players back to Captain Reyko upon completion • Mission: Atta Control: Fixed a bug that was causing this mission to fail upon leaving the instance. • Fixed bug on Crucible, preventing Preceptor Molitor from dropping mission item. • Mission: Key Information: Fixed a bug that was causing Engineer Tralos to give two mission completion dialogues. • Mission: Just to Be Certain: Players will now fail this mission if leaving the instance before it is complete. • Mission: Unexpected Guests: Players will now fail this mission if leaving the instance before it is complete. • Mission: Bug Hunt: Increased the drop rate on Atta Antennae and Atta Brain Samples. • Mission: A Tale of Two Brothers: There is now a map indicator directing the player to the Kardash Atta Colony. • Mission: Into the Hive: There is now a map indicator directing the player to the Kardash Atta Colony. • Mission: Bug Hunt: Added a map indicator directing players to the Kardash Atta Colony. • Adjusted Divide: Hominus Among Us spawns so they are less likely to be killed by AFS before players can kill them. • Fixed bug where completion indicators weren’t showing up for Divide Trenches Escort • NPCs should no longer attack through walls or doors. • The warnet nests inside of the Warnet Caverns can now be destroyed. • In mission Basic Training 101 (Bootcamp), the crates that you must target should now always spawn. • Being hit by the Juggernaut Vortex ability should no longer cause a player to become desynced from the server. Known Issues: • Some doors do not allow players to enter. This behavior is intermittent. • Ranger Reinforcements are not doing melee damage. • Salvage and Tissue Extraction Tools cannot harvest. • When trying to enter battle after choosing a character to play with when the client is window mode on a Vista OS (Business and Ultimate) the client will silently crash to desktop until the user changes the window setting to full window mode or customized window mode. After the client has changed setting, the user will be able to enter the game correctly. • Palisades Instance: Temple of the Raging Patriarch: Players may expereince a client crash in this area. • After sitting at the loading screen a long time you may have a client crash when zoning into the world. We are working to address this issue and regret there is no current workaround. • If you log a character out while Polymorphed the client will hang at "Logging out to Character Selection". In order to resolve this you have to close the client via manually such as ALT+F4. This happens with all ranks of Polymorph. • Using the DFG may cause the weapon to stop firing and the player may be unable to reload or change weapons. Log out and back in to correct the issue. • The Repair Bot does not repair player armor or mechanical units. • The Traitor ability does not presently affect NPC's after being cast. • If you have between 4000 and 4999 of a stackable item in your inventory and then purchase enough of the item to push the total in your inventory over 5000, the extra items are not put into a new stack. You are charged for the items that you attempt to buy, even though you do not get all the items. This is a bug. • Several instance areas are offline at this time. • Some abilities/actions do not work properly in PvP Duels. • Crab mines will not attack a neutral creature that has turned against you. • Enemies in the Hydro Plant on Concordia Divide will not attack until attacked first. • Many Tier 4 abilities or weapons may have bugs, fail to work or not operate as intended. Broken Missions Foreas Concordia Palisades • Mission: Pieces of the Puzzle • Issue: While the opening mission dialog tells you specific npc's to speak with the objectives do not. • Mission Pieces of the Puzzle • Issue: Cannot obtain Eloh Vale Map Piece 2 if players complete the objective for “Tracking Down the Vale Part 2”. Arieki Torden Plains Instance: Brann Water Refinery • Mission: Cripple the Defenses • Issue: Keycard slot at -80 415 -196 can not be accessed, prevents completion of instance • Mission: Defusing the Situation • Issue: Keycard slot at -80 415 -196 can not be access, prevents completion of instance • Mission: Flanks for Nothing • Issue: Keycard slot at -80 415 -196 can not be access, prevents completion of instance • Mission: Hostile Overtaking • Issue: Keycard slot at -80 415 -196 can not be access, prevents completion of instance Arieki Torden Mires • Mission: Little Bit Crazy • Issue: Unable to find the correct Lightbenders for the mission objective • Mission: The Shootist • Issue: The mission cannot be completed in a group, the Access card cannot be looted by all group members • Mission: Unlockable • Issue: Third objective not appearing in mission log, thus making it almost impossible for player to complete the mission • Mission: Manta Beam Hill • Issue: Mission's last objective cannot be completed, and prevents the player from completing the mission. • Mission: Flight Salvage • Issue: Mission object cannot be found in game • Mission: House Calls • Issue: Cannot complete 2nd and 3rd Objective due to NPC are not on map • Mission: Miner’s Apprentice • Issue: Mission objectives cannot be completed while in a group • Mission: Disruption Specialist • Issue: Mission objectives cannot be completed while in a group • Mission: Quicksilver Samples • Issue: Mission object cannot be looted correctly • Mission: Bane Ace • Issue: Mission objective can only be completed by one party member when in a group sharing this mission • Mission: Gathering of Resources • Issue: Mission objectives cannot be completed correctly Instance: Fluxite Mine o Issue: MOBS tend to shoot players through the walls and floor of the instance Instance: Tahrendra Base o Issue: MOBS tend to shoot players through the walls and floor of the instance Concordia Valverde Marshes • Mission: Needle in a Bane Camp • Issue: Two radio missions are given but one can be accepted • Mission: The Choices We Make • Issue: Two radio missions are given but one can be accepted • Mission: Head East, Young Man • Issue: Mission objective does not complete after defeating mobs • Arieki Ligo Crucible • Mission: It Came From Erdas • Issue: Mission is flagged as completed after talking to a mission npc even though mission is not complete • Mission: King of the Hill • Issue: Mission fails before 3 minute timer reaches 00:00:00 • Mission: Death from Above • Issue: High Grade Plastic is not added to inventory when the mission is accepted • Mission: Turning out the Lights • Issue: High Grade Plastic is not added to inventory when the mission is accepted • Mission: The Strongest Link • Issue: Mission is not shareable, even though nothing indicates it shouldn't be • Mission: Rest and Recreation • Issue: Escort npcs do not follow the player, preventing mission completion • Mission: Forean Flu • Issue: Escort npcs do not follow the player, preventing mission completion Foreas Concordia Divide Instance: Purgas Station • Mission: Off Grid • Issue: Mission NPC’s needed are getting stuck in a bane waypoint. There isn’t a work around since this is the path they run on and it is blocking to the rest of the Purgas Station mission chain. Palisades Instance: Temple of the Raging Patriarch • Players may experience a client crash in this area. Category:Patch Notes